Everyday
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Kelly hits a rough patch with his mom when she hits an all time low will Andy be there for him. Warning:mentions of abuse, Kelly and Andy are about 16 in this story. You could've bowed down gracefully But you didn't You knew enough to know To leave well enough alone But you wouldn't I drive myself crazy Tryin' to stay out of my own way The messes that I make But my secrets a


Chapter one

The sound of tapping on my window causes me to wake up and roll over to turn on the lamp. I look at the clock,it's two am,and there's only 2 people that could be here at 2am,Scott or Sev, and my guess is Sev and I'm correct. I go over to my window and find him crouching on the other side, wet from the rain, looking sad. I open the window and he climbs in and I see the damage his mother has done, bruises mar his cheeks,shoulders and lord knows where else,as he trembles looking at me for confirmation. "shh Sev, kell,come here"I say gently pulling him into a hug, and then leading him to the bed. "I'm I'm sorry, Andy you should never have to see me like this, it's just been a rough night at the house and I had nowhere to go"he says shakily wiping his eyes, "hey,look at me, it's ok, do you want to go get a shower and then tell me what happened"I ask him gently, "yeah"he says tiredly. I help him get up from the bed and take him to the bathroom, and I close the door behind him as I tell him i'll bring him clean clothes. I go get clean clothes and by the time I get back to the bathroom,he's in the shower,so I leave the clothes on the counter. I leave the bathroom and know I need to get my mom, as much as I know sev wouldn't want me to,we can't handle this one on our own.

I go to my mom's room and I gently open the door and go sit on the bed and gently shake her shoulder, "mom,mamma"I say quietly, "huh Andy what is it baby"she says, "I I don't know,Sev is here, he hasn't told me yet but from the looks of it his mom has gotten violent again, he's in the shower right now"I say shakily, "shh ok and, we'll figure this out alright, go ahead and get in bed,i'll go check on him and bring him to bed soon alright"she says gently, "alright mama"I say tiredly as I let her guide me back to bed,she gets me back to my room and gets me tucked in,then she leaves to go check on him. I lay there for the longest time staring at the ceiling,wondering if he'll be alright, I mean I know he's Sev,he's tough,he'll make it through but this is the worst it's ever been,even wrose than when his dad left and thath was pretty bad. After awhile I hear the door open, and she comes in with him, and he's already in the clothes I loaned him and he looks pretty worse for wear,tired bruised, quiet,more quiet than normal.

She leads him over to the bed and he crawls in, and lays down on his side as he flinches at the pain. "shh it's alright sweetheart,I'm going to get you some medicine ok, is there anything else you need"she asks gently stroking his forehead like she does with me sometimes, and he relaxes into the touch, "no,thank you"he says quietly, "ok,I'll be right back"she says gently slipping out. I feel him relax against me as I lay a hand on his shoulder, "do you mind telling me what happened Kell"I ask gently,"no, it just got bad tonight, she just lost it , she's been weird for a few days but just assumed she was drinking again but then she broke and we fought tonight and she hit me because she was trying to kill herself, I got out of there and I called the cops and came here"he says shakily and I realize he's crying again as I hug him and mom comes in and sits on the bed with us. "shh I know honey, shh it's alright,come here guys"she says gently hugging us. We stay like this for awhile until we both calm down enough to sleep and then she gets us back into the covers, and helps him sit long enough to take the medicine,then he lays back down. "alright guys,try to get some sleep ok, I'll see you in the morning and we'll figure this all out,love you"she says gently kissing me on the forehead and doing the same for him. Then she leaves and we lie in silence until I hear him shift and realize he's asleep, I watch him sleep for awhile until I start to get sleepy myself and the last thought I have is whether or not he'll be ok,and if we'll make it through this.


End file.
